Return
by fireball1012
Summary: This is the sequel to The Park the boys are 22/26 Adam and Jeff gets out of prison and starts looking for the boys, summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural-The Return**

**Don't own anything**

Summary- Ten years after they sent Jeff and his dad to prison for kidnapping Sam, they get out and go looking for the Winchester boys, Can Dean and John keep Sam safe or will the two men get what they wanted like before, sequel to The Park

**Chapter2**

It was raining outside and 26 year old Dean Winchester was watching the news while his 22 year old brother Sam was sleeping. Sam had a fever and Dean knew it was going to get worse so he went out earlier that day to get some medicine for him. He hoped Sam would be back to his old self soon but who really knew.

He looked at the tv when a picture came on, he turned up the volume and couldn't believe what the news said.

" Today Jeff and Adam Freeson got release today on good behavior after spending ten years in jail after kidnapping a twelve your old boy..."

Dean looked at his brother and then he turned off the TV and called his dad. He couldn't believe the basters got out of prison after what happened to his brother. After a few rings John picked up.

" Dad they got out." was the first thing Dean said

" Who?" John asked

" The two that took Sam when he was twelve."

John couldn't believe what he heard, how did those two manege to get out after what they did to his son all those years ago. _Have to keep Sammy safe_, John thought

" Dammit, Ok take Sam and stay on the road, head towards Bobby and stay there."

" What about you?" Dean asked

" I'm going to track those assholes and make sure they don't get Sam again."

" Alright we will be at Bobby's if you need help."

After that he hung up and got there things together.

" Sammy get up we leave in ten."

Sam heard Dean and he got up and started packing his things while Dean did the same. He looked at his brother and seen that something was wrong,

" Where are we going?" He asked

" Bobby's place."

After everything was packed they got in the car and drove. Dean turned on the heat and gave Sam a blanket to keep warm since the kid was shivering.

" How you doing Sammy?" Dean asked

" It's Sam and I will be fine, just a cold." then he sneezed

" Ya, just a cold." Dean said sarcastically

They drove for a few hours until the made it to Bobby's. They got out of the car and made there way inside the house to find Bobby at the kitchen table fixing what looked like a car part. The boys walked in to the kitchen and smiled at Bobby.

" Hey Bobby." Dean said

" Hey what are you boys doing here?" Bobby asked giving each boy a hand shack

" Well I need to talk to you about something." Dean said

" Alright lets hear it."

Dean looked at Sam and seen that he was about to fall so he wrapped a arm around him and helped him to the couch in the living room. After Sam was safe in the room Dean went back to the kitchen.

" What is it?" Bobby asked

" When Sammy was twelve these two people kidnapped him for a ritual, they said he was the one to bring a 1000 year old demon back from hell, he was the right age and had the right personality." Dean said siting in a chair

" We got there in time to save him and the two went to prison.." He stoped talking and the worried Bobby

" What happened?"

" The two got out today and dad thinks they will come after Sammy again."

" And so he thinks hanging with me will keep Sam safe?" Bobby added

" Ya, just until dad finds them."

" Alright you boys are welcome here any time you need to anyways so... what now"

" Do you still have our room set up?" Dean smiled

" Ya if you know where it is."

Dean and Sam brought there things into the room and then went down stairs to find Bobby cooking. Dean and Sam sat down and watched Bobby.

" What are you cooking?" Dean asked

" soup and grilled cheese." Came the answer

" What kind of soup?" Sam asked

" Dean's favorite.. vegetable." Bobby said with a smile

Sam watched as Dean's face had a look of horror and he couldn't help but laugh.

" Your kidding right." Dean asked

" Of course I am... we get a salad." Bobby said trying not to smile at Dean

" Lier... I rather die then eat that stuff."

" calm down I was just playing around.. I have cheeseburgers for us."

" Why are you making the soup then?" Sam asked

" Because you have a fever and we need you healthy so your daddy doesn't kill me."

They ate and talked for a while, just catching up on old times. Sam started to get tired so he went and laid down in his bed upstairs while the other two picked up the kitchen.

-SPN-

That's it for now so how did I do please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-Return**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

The next day the boys got up and showered before going down stairs. Bobby was out in back fixing on a car. Sam looked worse then he did yesterday and that got Dean to worry. Sam was having truble walking up right and had to have Dean help him a little. They got to the couch and Dean went to the kitchen for some more medicine. He grabed a glass of water and then went back to Sam.

" Here take these."

Sam took the two pills and the water, swallowing them all down.

Dean then went into the kitchen again and made them some eggs and toast. They ate while watching some TV. Sam wanted to ask Dean why they where here but thought better of it.

" Hey Dean could you come and help me for a second?" Bobby yelled from outside

" You be ok for a few min.?" Dean asked

With a eye roll Sam nodded. " I will be fine Dean I'm sick not dieing."

With that Dean went outside to help Bobby with the cars.

" What do you need Bobby?" Dean asked walking up to Bobby

" When are you going to tell Sam about the two?"

Dean knew he should tell Sam but couldn't find the right time and didn't want to scar the kid.

" I don't know, was hopping the kid never found out."

" He needs to know just in case they come and with him being sick..."

" I know..I will when he's better." Dean said

" Alright... now how about you help me with this hood?"

-SPN-

After Bobby and Dean got done with the car they went inside and Bobby got to work on making lunch. He listened to the boys talk and laugh at something on the TV and that brought a smile to the older mans face.

Bobby put the food in the oven and set it to the right time and then started to set the table. He heard footsteps coming closer and looked up at Dean and Sam. Sam was looking much better then this morning.

" What are you making?" Dean stepped in and getting the glasses

" What ever it is it smells great." Sam added getting the silverware

" Thanks it's lazana."

" Sweet" They both said

Bobby got the lazana out and they started eating. Dean had to agree that was the best he had ate. _Who knew Bobby could cook_

They cleaned up and then Bobby got a phone call and went outside to talk. Sam went and started to read anything he could find since he got tire of watching TV. Dean went and cleaned his weapons in the kitchen.

Sam's phone started to ring so he picked it up. There was heavy breathing before a voice came on. " Hello is this Sammy?" The voice asked

" Who is this?" Sam asked

He thought he knew the voice but from where?

" This is your old friend Jeff."

" I don't know any Jeff's." Sam said

" Remember when you where twelve my dad and I took you."

Sam breathed faster and then his eyes looked around for Dean.

" Your in jail!"

" Not anymore... we're coming for you." Jeff laughed " now tell me where you are?"

" like hell.. I'm not telling you anything." He then hung up his cell and yelled for Dean.

" DEAN!"

At hearing Sam yell, Dean and Bobby ran into the living room with guns drown out and the two looked for anything that could hurt Sam. At seeing that there was nothing there and Sam was ok they put the guns away.

" Sam what is it?" Bobby asked

Sam looked at Dean with worried eyes before telling them what happened.

" Their out and coming to get me.. Jeff called telling me they where coming."

Dean went to his brother and made Sam look at him. Not liking the look on Sam's face he tried to think of what to say so Sam would calm down.

" They won't get you, I won't let them and Bobby won't let them so you don't have to worry ok."

Sam relaxed a little and then asked " Is that why we came to Bobby's in the first place?"

Dean noded " Ya I found out the morning we left, dad said to come here while he finds them."

" We should be looking for them not the other way around." Sam said hating the idea of hiding from the m_onsters_.

" We will once dad finds them but for now we stay here." Dean ordered

" Are we safe here?" Sam asked

" Ya, no one knows me so they won't look for me." Bobby added

Then a thought came to the boys. " Our GPS, they can track it."

" I can block it." Bobby said taking the cell phones

Dean smiled and watched Bobby in aww. " You can do that?" He asked

" Of course I can. It's easy after you do it a few times."

Sam looked at the two and just wanted to get away for a while so he thought of something that could get him alone.

" I'm going to lie down for a while."

They watched as Sam went up stairs before they got to work on finding the two people. Sam went up to his and Dean's room and sat on his bed. He started to remember what happened all those years ago and hope that didn't happen this time. He looked around the room, it had old cowboy wall paper and two worn out dressers. The floor was wood with out carpets. He laid on his soft blanket and fell asleep.

" How did they get Sam's number?" Dean asked

" Don't know but they are good." Bobby said

They started thinking how to keep Sam safe if Jeff and Adam did find them. After looking on the computer they called it a break. Dean looked at Bobby glad that he had help on this and hope that his dad would call soon with some good news.

" Are you sure we will be safe here?" Dean asked looking at Bobby

" Yes and I am going to put more charms and spells up around the place to make sure."

" Thanks Bobby.. for everything."

" Your welcome." Bobby headed out side with stuff in his hands and Dean went up stairs to check on Sam.

-SPN-

It's been a few days after the phone call and Sam didn't have any fevers and wanted to go into town. He asked Dean if it was alright but Dean didn't want Sam to go by himself so he asked Bobby to take him. Bobby need to get food anyways so he was ok to go.

They went to the store and started to get stuff, Sa went to the candy and got some m&m's for Dean when a hand grabed him.

" Hey Sammy." Came a cold voice

Sam turned around and was face to face with Adam.

-SPN-

That's it for now the next one will be tomorrow or Monday night please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural-Return**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

" Get away from me!" Sam yanked his arm away and then hit the man in the face.

Adam got to his feet and hissed at the pain that came from his face and shot a mean look at Sam.

" You are coming with me." He snapped

" I don't think so." Sam said and took off knowing that he couldn't kill the man here

He found Bobby and went up to him. " We need to leave NOW." He said

Bobby looked at Sam and knew something happened and with out asking they got their things and left.

They got to the truck that Bobby drove and loaded it with the bags before getting in and driving back to Bobby's place. Bobby noticed how quit Sam was and that worried him.

" Sam did anything happen back there?"

" Adam was there and tried to make me go with him, I couldn't kill him there so I had to get out."

With a sigh they drove back home. Bobby made sure to look in the mirror in case they were being fallowed.

They made it back and found Dean. As Bobby parked the truck Dean went to them. Sam got out and carried some of the bags while Dean and Bobby got the rest. Dean put the eggs in the refrigerator with the bacon, milk, and other things that goes there. Sam put the bread in the bread box and the can goods in the pantry, while Bobby put the candy's and pies away.

" Dean Adam showed up at the store." Sam said

Dean looked at Bobby and Sam, thoughts went threw his mind and then asked " Did he hurt you?" He looked at Sam to see if the kid was hurt but nothing showed.

" No, but he tried to take me so I punched him in the face two times and we got out."

" I made sure they couldn't fallow us." Bobby added

" Well to make sure Sam doesn't leave this house unless one of us is with you."

" But Dean.." Sam started

" Dean's right it's to dangerous."

At seeing that he didn't have a choice in the matter he agreed. Dean watched as his brother walked away non-to happy. Dean then looked at Bobby and sat down.

" What are we going to do now, they know where he is?"

" keep an eye on Sam while I go and get something on these people and find out how they found Sam."

" How are you going to do that?" Dean asked

" Call some friends of mine and your daddy." He then walked outside to make the calls

Dean went in the living room and Sam wasn't there so he went upstairs and found him on his bed. Sam was on his back with his arms under his head. He looked like he was thinking, Dean walked over to him and sat on the other bed. After a few minutes Sam talked first.

" What if they get me again?"

" They won't because I will be by you every second of every day."

" Thanks jerk."

" Your welcome bitch."

That made the boys smile a little and Sam was happy with it. He was getting sick and tired of hiding and just wanted to get to the hunt. He knew that wasn't a good idea and he also knew that he was keeping a secret that would help big time but he didn't know why, he just couldn't remember why Adam and Jeff where so different from others and that was the big thing that could help them.

" You ok." Came Dean's voice

" Ya, just thinking is all."

Dean watched as Sam laid there and wondered what he was thinking. He wanted this to be over with so they could move on but knew that wasn't going to happen. He sat up and looked out the window. He could see the cars from here and the woods. He hoped that they won't in there watching them.

" I' going to go down stairs and see what Bobby's doing ok." Dean asked walking away from the window

" Alright I'll be fine."

Dean closed the door and went down stairs leaving Sam to his thoughts.

-SPN-

Bobby told John what happened and John told Bobby to watch Sam even in the house. That got Bobby thinking, _Sam should be alright in the house. _John said he will call other hunters and see if they knew the two. They hung up and went to work.

Dean came down and seen Bobby going threw some books. Bobby looked up at Dean and then closed the book he was reading. " I called your dad and he said to watch Sam even in the house.

" why he should be fine?" Dean asked getting worried

" I don't know that's what John said, I'm looking threw these to find anything that could help block them from popping in or something like that."

Dean sat down and helped Bobby go threw the books. After finding nothing they stopped to take a break when they heard Sam scream.

" DEAN!"

They ran up the stairs with their gun's and ran down the hall to the door when they made it to the door they couldn't open it. They yelled for Sam to open but nothing happened. Dean took his gun and shot the handle off before pushing the door open and running inside.

-SPN-

There you go hope you like it please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural- Return**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

When they got into the room Sam was on the floor and there wasn't anyone in there with him. Dean ran to the window and looked out but didn't see anything or anyone. Sam got up and and was breathing hard. That got Dean to go over to him. Bobby put his gun away and looked at the boys.

" What happened?" Dean asked

" They were here, they had the bowl with the blood in it and tried to make me drink it." Sam said " I tried to fight them but this force held me down and I kept my both closed but then they held my nose until I couldn't breath." Sam shuddered then kept going

" When I went to breath I yelled for you and then they left."

Dean was getting mad at hearing what happened but then a thought came to mind.

" They can't just leave that fast?" Dean said

" They just disappeared."

" That can't be right? Their human _right_?"

Sam then got the answer he's been trying to remember and now he knew why he couldn't kill them.

" No their warlocks or witches, I tried to think of it but I just now remembered."

" How do you know they are?" Bobby asked

" They told me that time they took me." Sam added

" you said they tried to make you drink something... what was it?" Bobby asked

" I don't really know just somethings mixed together with blood, they tried to make me drink it before."

" Did you?" Dean asked needing to know

" No, you got there in time." Sam said

With a sigh of relief they got up and walked down stairs. Once in a while Dean would look at Sam to make sure he was ok. Now that they had something to go on they looked up witches and anything about bring a demon back. Dean and Sam made Mac&Cheese to give Bobby a break.

" So what are we going to do now?" Sam asked putting the butter in

Dean moved the noodles around while Sam added the stuff. He didn't really know what to do next,

" Wait to see what Dad says."

" What if they come back before dad calls?"

" We know how to protect ourselves and Bobby put up more charms that will block them from coming in side."

" Alright, well I think it's time to eat. Before you burn the noddles." Sam laughed

" What ever smart ass." Dean called out turning off the stove.

Bobby came in and they ate talking about non-since stuff. They cleaned up and then went in the living room for movie night or that's what Sam called it. The movie was going to be "Halloween four".

-SPN-

They got threw half the movie when Dean had to go up stairs to change because Sam dump some pop on him.

" Don't play it until I come back, it better be at the part where he kills the cop in the chair." He said then left up stairs

After a few minutes Dean never showed and that got the other two worried.

" Whats taking him so long?" Sam asked

" Stay here I'll go check it out." Bobby said getting up and walking up the stairs

After Bobby left there was a knock on the door and Sam went by the window and looked out, only to see Jeff and Adam.

" open the door Sammy." Jeff ordered

" I don't think so asshole, we know how to kill you and we will this time."

" I don't think so." Came a voice from behind him

How turned around and was face to face with Adam. He brought his hand up and was about to hit him when he side stepped and ended up kicking him right in the balls as Adam went down Sam then punched him in the face leaving a big red mark before running up stairs.

When he got up there he hared the door down stairs bust open and then running came after. He ran to his room to see if Dean and Bobby was there. He opened the door to find Dean tied up to a chair with a gag in his mouth, he had a cut on his forehead with blood dripping from hit and a few bruises on his face. He walked in and went to him taking the gag off.

" Are you ok?" Sam asked getting the ties off his hands

" Ya, are you?" Dean asked getting off of the chair.

" Yeah, did you see Bobby he came up here before they came?"

" He left after they came, he went to get something to kill them." Dean said " He had to climb out the window because it's in the kitchen and they where in the house already."

-SPN-

Bobby got back inside the house and went to the hidden room that was in the living room. He got threw the door and went threw the box's trying to find the bag off things that would help.

After a few seconds he found it. " Yes" He then ran out and headed up stairs taking the stairs one at a time very slow to not be heard.

-SPN-

They listen for the noise that was to be coming but nothing came. Dean got in front of Sam just in case they came threw the door. They breathed a little so they could hear better but all they heard was the pipes and other noises that the house made. Dean turned around and before he could tell Sam to watch out they both fell. Dean tried to move but something held him down while the two men in the room picked up his brother and threw him on the bed. They held him down and brought out a black bowl that had something red in side it. Dean tried to get free but nothing work.

" leave my brother alone!"

Jeff laid a hand on Sam's forehead and Dean didn't like it. He could tell that Sam was struggling to get away. The boy was a fighter and was using everything he had but that wasn't enough. When Adam went to pour the blood into Sam's mouth. When Sam seen the bowl he closed his mouth as tight as he could and tried to move his head away but Jeff held it in place.

" Don't touch my brother you freaks."

Adam walked over to Dean and punched him in the gut. Dean doubled over trying to breath threw the pain while looking at the man with hate. He watched as Adam went back to Sam and tried to make him drink the stuff.

" get away from me assholes." Sam got out

" Then drink this!" Jeff demanded

" NO!" Sam yelled

" Then I can't stop." Jeff then held Sam's nose

Sam tried to hold his breath but then realised he had to breath or he wound die and he didn't want to so he opened his mouth and took a big hug breath.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural- Return**

**Don't own anything**

Just wanted to say thinks to everyone that read and reviewed for this story here is the next chapter hope you like it

I can't believe that Kim Manner died Sunday, he will be missed very much RIP Kim

**Chapter 5**

Bobby got into the room and seen Sam opening his mouth and with out a thought Bobby shot Adam in the leg, making the man fall to the floor and spilling the blood all over the floor. Jeff then looked at Bobby and just like that the two where gone. Bobby went to Dean and untied him from the chair. After Dean was untied he went to Sam.

" Sam you alright?" Came Dean's concern voice

" Ya, what was that stuff?"

" Spacial salt that hurts and kills witches or warlocks, a voodoo priestess gave it to me." Bobby said

" Will it keep them away?" Dean asked taking a bag from him

" Ya! we set them around the house just like salt."

Bobby looked at the boys and seen how tired they where. He gave they bags that had the salt in it and they laid them around the outside of the house making a circle.

After the bags where in place they sat down and ate dinner. Sam didn't feel like eating but Dean made him saying if he didn't then they would watch "it".

-SPN-

It was midnight and Bobby and Dean was asleep. Sam on the other hand was still awake watching TV because he couldn't sleep. He kept worrying about the warlocks and if they would ever kill them. A sound to his left brouht him back. He looked up to see Dean looking at him with the look that said _what are you thinking now_ Sam moved so that Dean could sit down next to him.

" What are you doing up so late?"

" Couldn't sleep, and no I didn't get a vision.. just not tired I guess."

Dean looked from Sam to the TV before talking again.

" So what are you watching?"

" SVU"

Dean nodded and watched SVU with Sam, " I thought it was better then The Closer."

" Oh Ya.. much better." Dean said

Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder while they watched TV and then they ended up falling asleep.

-SPN-

They next day John showed up ready to get to work. With everyone in the kitchen they got to the plan.

" Ok this is what we do, We have them come here and we trap them. Then we kill them." John said

" Whay about Sam?" Bobby asked

" They will come for him and that's when we trap them." John said

Dean didn't like that plan at all, something could go wrong and his brother could end up getting hurt or something. He didn't want to chance it.

" WHAT! you want to use Sammy as bait? Have you gone mad?" Dean yelled

" It's the only plan we got and he will be fine."

" I still don't like it." Dean snapped

" I will be fine Dean." Sam tried to help

Dean went in to the living room with Sam. He could tell that Sam was tired and he wanted the kid to sleep so he brought him in here and they sat down. He made Sam sit down and had him fall asleep. John went up stairs to get read while Bobby went out back. Dean ended up falling asleep to with Sam next to him completely out of it.

" Don't worry Sammy I won't let them have you." Dean said before falling asleep

-SPN-

Dean felt Sam toss and turn in his sleep. He opened his eyes and sat up then tryed to wake Sam up. When Sam did open his eyes Dean gave a some what nice smile.

" Dean I had a vision. They came and tryed to take me but Dad came and they killed him.. then you woke me up."

Dean started to think about what to do and then it came to him.

"alright get up and fallow me." Dean said heading to the front door

" Where are we going?" Sam asked

" Away from here." Dean found a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a letter to John before going out to the Impala and driving away.

-SPN-

John walked down stairs to find the living room empty. He went into the kitchen and found a not from Dean.

_Dad,_

_If you are reading this then we are gone, I'm sorry but I promised Sammy I wouldn't let them get him, I have to keep him safe even if that means from you. I can't and won't let you use him as bait. please try and understand why and don't be mad, see you soon_

_Dean_

John couldn't believe what his oldest just did. He took Sam out of the safest place he could be and now they couldn't protect him. He ran out side to find the Impala gone. He yelled for Bobby to get here and when he did he gave Bobby the note. He watched as the man's face turn red.

" Son of a bitch." Bobby yelled before headind back in side.

" That boy is going to get it." John said fallowing Bobby

" What did Sam do?"

" Sam didn't do anything.. except fallow Dean, it's Dean that is going to get it."

" Why?" Bobby asked

" He slit my tires to my truck and took his brother away to who knows where." John yelled

" What are you going to do to him?" Bobby asked

John thought for a second when hey got an idea for Dean and couldn't help but smile a little.

" No beer, girls, or meat."

Bobby laughed to and then went out to fix the truck's tires

-SPN-

In the Impala Dean looked at Sam who was laying next to the door with his head on the window.

" What do you think dad will do when he sees the flat tires?"

" Grounded." Sam said

" I'm to old to get grounded." Dean added

" Well to dad he will say No beer,girls, or meat."

" WHAT! no beer or girls and I will have to eat.. healthy food." Dean complained

" Yep, and maybe no hunting to." Sam added laughing as his brother's face

" Shut up geek boy." Dean smacked Sam on the head

" Hey you asked and I answered." Sam defended himself

" Ya what ever." Dean mumbled

Sam looked at Dean with a sirius look on his face.

" Why did we have to leave?" Sam asked

" Because I said so that's why." Dean said

" Why did you do that to Dad's truck?"

" So he won't fallow us."

" Why."

" Because I said so."

" Why."

Seeing that he wasn't going to when with him Dean tried something else.

" Because I'm older and you have to listen to me. also because I'm always right."

" I only listen to you because you keep me safe, doesn't mean your always right." Sam said

" It so does, now get some sleep."

Sam laid back and ended up falling asleep.

-SPN-

While Sam slept Dean's phone rang and when he looked at it it had - Dad- on it. He flipped it open and John's voice came threw the other end.

" Hi dad." Dean said in a calm voice

" Don't hi dad me! Where are you?" John yelled

" Can't tell you."

" What do you mean, you can't tell me." John snapped getting sick of the way his son was acting

" That's what I just said."

" Where are you going?"

" I can't tell you that ether." Dean said

" You bring Sammy back NOW!"

" I can't, I'm sorry."

" Dean I'm the farther and you have to listen to me, Bring Sam back." John ordered

With a sigh Dean said " I can't."

" Sam is in danger, think of him." John said in a calm voice

" I am doing this for Sam." Dean tried to reason

" Getting him killed?"

" No,what you where going to do was." Dean snapped

" WHAT!" John said

" He had a vision and you where going to die in it."

That got John to stop, he didn't know what to say after that but he still knew Sam and Dean had to come back.

" Bring him back."

" Bye dad."

Then Dean hung up the cell and looked over at his sleeping brother.

" Don't worry Sammy daddy's here and No one will take you away from us again."

Then Dean seen that the form he was in which was Dean's form started to disappear, He took out a little cup and drank something and just like that he was Dean again.

-SPN-

That's it for now how did you like the little twist please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural-Return**

**Don't own anything**

**Here is the last chapter hope you guys like it**

**Chapter 6**

Back Bobby's John was in the kitchen getting ready to leave, he just had to wait for Bobby to fix the flats and then they could leave. He had tracked Dean's cell so they could hurry up and get to the boys. Bobby came in and yelled that the truck was done.

" Alright lets go find those boys and bring them back." John said

They started walking when they heard banging coming from the hall ways closet. They walked over to it and John opened the door to find a bond Dean on the floor.

" DEAN!" they yelled

They got him out and untied him. Dean looked at the older men and then looked around for his brother but didn't see him. That only ment one thing.

" They took him?" He asked

" What happened?" John asked

" I fell asleep next to Sam and then I seen Jeff over us and before I knew it I woke up the the closet." He answered

" If your here then.." Bobby said

" They got Sammy." John said

" Their going to take him back to the building like before." Dean said

" I think so, we have to hurry before it's to late." John said going outside to his truck

" How long have they been gone?" Dean asked

" I'm not sure..half an hour maybe less."

They got in to the truck with Bobby fallowing them in his Thunder bird. Dean got out his dad's cell and text-ed Sam to tell him what happened.

-SPN-

Sam woke up and Dean was still driving. He looked out the window and seen the town and see swore he seen this town before.

" This looks familiar, have we been here before?" Sam asked Dean

" Don't worry it's all going to be ok very soon." Dean said

Sam had a very bad feeling about Dean but didn't know what it was about him. _it is Dean right_ He thought. Just then his cell vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and held it next to his leg so that Dean couldn't see it and read the text.

_Sam,_

_it's Dean, the one by you is really Jeff or Adam, you have to get away as fast as you can but be careful, We are on are way to you._

_Dean_

Sam closed the phone and put it away. He looked at Dean and started thinking of away to run. Then an idea came to him _please let this work! _

" Dean I have to use the bathroom." Sam said giving the puppy dog look, Dean sighed and then pulled over at a Wendy's.

" Alright just hurry it up." He said

Sam got out and went inside and then out the back door. He took out his cell and called John's cell since Adam had Dean's. After the second ring Dean answered.

" Sammy where are you?" John said asked

" I'm in the town from before next to a Wendy's out back." Sam said

" All right stay there untill we come to you, where is Adam and Jeff?"

" Out in front of Wendy's but only one is in the car."

" Alright stay low until we come, be careful."

" let me talk to him." Came Dean voice

" Dean" Sam said

John handed the phone over to Dean. " Sam you ok?" Dean asked

" Yeah, I knew there was something wrong with you."

" How so?"

" well when you woke me up and said we had to leave, then you cut dad's tire, I just had a feeling. Then you took me back to the town you promised me we would never go back, I just knew, I just knew I didn't like the way you where acting.. then YOU sent me the text."

" I had to tell you some how." Dean smiled glade he got his brother away

" Oh no." Sam said

" What is it?" Dean asked fear in his voice

" They found me." Sam said

" Hide until we get there, we will be there in about five minutes." Dean said telling John to so faster

-SPN-

Sam took off and found a hiding place behind a wall and watched as the Freesens went by him. He waited until the had gone before coming out and going to the Impala's trunk. He picked locked it and got in side. He looked threw the gun's and the other things until he found what he had been looking for. A blade.

" He Sammy." Jeff said from behind him

He went to turn around when a gun was held to his back, with out thinking Sam kicked backwards hitting Jeff in the gut. Jeff went down and Sam took the blade and with out thinking he slit the head off and then the body turned into a pill of dust. He looked around but he couldn't find Adam. He walked down the ally but still no sign of the guy. He seen John's truck pull over and everyone get out.

" DEAN!!!" Sam yelled when he seen Adam point a gun and shot it.

John pushed Dean down after he heard Sam scream, not knowing why his son screamed but knew Dean was in danger. he heard the bullet pass by him and went into the wall right next to Sam's head. Luckily Sam had dropped before the bullet hit. Bobby turned and seen Adam and then sot him in the forehead and watched as the man fell to the ground. Sam got up along with Dean and John and went over to the body.

" He's not dead, you have to cut the head off." Sam said

" I'll do it." Dean said taking the blade from Sam and cutting the head off.

They watched as the body turned into dust before walking to the impala. Dean looked at Sam making sure he was alright. He didn't see any cuts or blood and that was a good sign. They got into the car and drove to Bobby's.

" Did you get Jeff?" Dean asked

" Yeah, he's gone." Sam said

" How did you know they would die like that?" dean asked

" I didn't it was the only thing that was in the trunk that he hadn't used on them, so I took it."

" That's my boy." Dean laughed

-SPN-

When they got back to the house John wasn't there but a note was. saying he had to leave but will keep in touch.

The boys where mad but got over it and after a week there the knew it was time to go.

" Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Bobby asked

" Yeah we're sure to long in one place." they said

" Alright, keep in touch and OUT of danger you hear." Bobby ordered

" You know we will."

Bobby sat on the porch and watched the Impala leave hopeing the boys would be ok.

THE END

-SPN-

There it is another one done, before I start the sequel to "Nightmare" I need a name for it I was going to go with " Nightmares" unless you guys have a better one and please don't forget to review


End file.
